


You can see it with the lights out

by Point_of_no_return



Series: Sex Bloopers [18]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Title and inspiration for this story comes from Taylor Swift’s “You’re in Love”.David is reading his book and Patrick uses a tried and true method to get David to stop. It’s just a bunch of fluff.





	You can see it with the lights out

They’re getting snuggled in bed, David leans back against the larger pillows and finishes reading “The Feminine Mystique” which Patrick still cant wrap his mind how David can be remotely interested. David explains how it is widely regarded as one of the most influential nonfiction books of the 20th century, and is widely credited with sparking the beginning of second- wave feminism in the United States. 

David pats Patrick’s arm and kisses him softly on the cheek before finishing the next chapter. 

He usually only only gets to read one more chapter once Patrick does the tell-tale yawn and wraps his arm around David’s torso, usually humming to himself cheerily.

Patrick also likes to quietly stare at David while he reads, memorizing the full shape of David’s face, his adorable features, and how sexy he is in his glasses. David always looks his sexiest, according to Patrick, when he is in his white sleep shirt with a little bit of his chest hair peeking out from the top. Sometimes Patrick will reach up to twirl his fingers around some of the fine black hairs. The touch tickles David, but not in some embarrassing way, and now that Patrick seems to do it often, David breathes along with the touch and soaks in the precious moment of being lightly manhandled by his husband.

“Baby,” Patrick whines, “it’s time for bed. Come on. I can’t sleep with the light on, you know that.” 

David ignores him another couple of seconds and knows what is about to happen. Waiting for it.

Patrick slides his foot over to his husband and David feels Patrick’s big toe grazing his leg, a shiver creeping up his spine with that ice cold appendage hitting his warm skin. 

“God, Patrick, do you keep those things in the freezer before you come to bed?!”

Patrick chuckles and opens one of his eyes at David, “you know that’s physically impossible, David. But yes, yes I do. For this reason.” Patrick giggles and makes a face at David before going in for his next move. 

One big toe becomes another and another, until all of Patrick’s icicle toes from his left foot are on David’s left calf. 

“Oh my god! We have to get you some slippers or something. House socks maybe?”

“No can do, baby, I have to keep these bad boys prepared anytime you try to sneak two chapters instead of one.” David looks aghast at Patrick and Patrick gives him a look like he is no fool. 

David places the bookmark into the page he stopped reading on, tosses it on the bedside table, and turns the light off that his husband has secretly, but impatiently begging him to do. He reaches for Patrick and wraps his right leg around Patrick’s legs, holding them in place. 

“Need to get you some sort of leg straight jacket,” David says teasingly. 

“Mmm, sounds kinky.”

Patrick wriggles out of David’s human octopus hold and places both sets of cold feet on David’s leg, as high as he can get them to stretch up his body, reaching David’s inner thigh. David gasps.

“Jesus Christ, Patrick! Are you trying to kill me?”

“God, I hope not! Who else will I find to do all the things you like to do to me?”

“I’m sure there are plenty of other guys out there who can satisfy you.”

“No one has a tongue,” _kiss_, “quite like yours,” _kiss_, ”and no one has a-“

“Yeah, I get the picture,” David says, kissing into the hollow of Patrick’s neck. Patrick can feel David smiling and it makes Patrick smile too. 

“But seriously,” David says, “we have to get these feet under control.” David rolls his leg back over Patrick’s legs and pins him again, with more force this time. Patrick carefully brings a hand up to David’s jaw and brings him in for a soft, smooth kiss. 

“Oh, you mean these feet?!” Patrick exclaims and then untangles a leg from under David and wraps it over to David’s ass cheek.

Bulls-eye.  Patrick thinks as he hits his mark. 

David yelps and then groans in fake annoyance and rolls on top of Patrick allowing Patrick to hook another leg around him. “Sweetheart, I love all of you, including the cold parts of you,” David breathes against Patrick’s lips.

They roll around like that, kissing lazily and touching each other sensually until they’re sated. Patrick rolls David off of him, settling David on his right shoulder and intertwining their hands and fingers like they do every night. Patrick kisses David’s head and whispers, “you’re still the love of my life, David, and you always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you or a loved one suffers from a significant other’s cold toes under the covers, a good remedy is to wear pajama bottoms and socks.


End file.
